Notre Calendrier de l'avent, petits Potterheads
by TiteVaurienne
Summary: Vous aussi, vous faîtes un régime, êtes "trop grand pour avoir un calendrier de l'avent", ou vous ne voulez pas mettre dix euros dans une boîte de 24 chocolats ? Ben ici, c'est gratuit, sans calories, et pas besoin d'âge pour ça les amis ! A chaque jour sa petite révélation WTF qui égaillera votre journée ! Je ne suis pas responsable des conneries que je dis ! Enjoy ! :'D
1. 1er Décembre

**Hey ! C'est partit pour le 1er décembre ! N'hésitez pas à venir fêter Noël à l'avance avec moi en review ;) (C'est très discret je sais xD)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

***~ 1er Décembre ~***

* * *

><p><em>Ce qu'il se passe dans la tête d'Harry et Ron quand ils utilisent la cape d'Invisibilité.<em>

« Woaaw, c'est quand même vachement pratique d'être invisible … Un peu sur la gauche Parvati et … Oh ouais, la culotte bleue petit bateau ... »

* * *

><p><strong>*~ 1er Décembre ~*<strong>

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Si vous voulez visitez mon blog en tapant vaurienne eklablog sur google !**


	2. 2 Décembre

**Hey ! De retour pour le 2 décembre ! **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

***~ 2 Décembre ~***

_Ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Draco et Harry lorsqu'ils doivent se serrer la main._

« C'est un Serpentard, il a insulté mon ami et est blond. Je refuse d'être son ami ! »

« Allez Potter, je viens juste de me br***** avec cette main, prend-là gihihihihi »

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

***~ 2 Décembre ~***

**Comme d'hab n'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à visiter mon blog en tapant vaurienne eklablog**** sur google ! Merci à Lilou et Matsuyama ;)**


	3. 3 Décembre

**Hey ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? **

**Un gros merci à toutes celles qui ont fait des reviews, Matsuyama, Lilou, Brigitte, The McKinnon Girl et Nyimphadora ça me fait vraiment plaisir :'D J'essaierais de vous envoyer un mp demain, je manque cruellement de temps, désolée xD**

**J'ai aussi eu des reviews de guest qui ne s'affichent pas sur le site :/ Alors TheFanne non je ne pense pas l'avoir reçue xD Pauvre de toi qui a dû me chercher xD Gros merci :) MioneOz, même un petit smiley fait plaisir xD Mwhaha, je prépare ce que je peux xD (Ramène ton entouraage ! Plus on est de fous, plus on ris ! :D Merci ;)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

***~ 3 Décembre ~***

_Ce qu'il se passe dans la tête d'Harry quand il essaye pour la première fois un balai._

« Woaw, mais ça fait hyper mal aux bijoux ça ! Tu m'étonnes que le taux de fécondité des sorciers est plutôt bas ! »

Non mais sérieux, vous vous êtes jamais demandé comment ils faisaient ? Oo' Même pour les filles !

***~ 3 Décembre ~***

**..****.**

**..****.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

** Walà walà xD Comme d'hab si vous avez aimé, faites-moi signe en review, ou bien allez fait un tour su mon blog en tapant vaurienne eklablog ;) **

**Grosses bises et à demain ! ;)**


	4. 4 Décembre

**Heeeeeey ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Prêtes pour le 4 ? Let's gooo !**

** Mais d'abeurd ! Lilou : Déjà moi rien qu'un vélo je douille ... Breeeef xD je crois qu'on a lu la même fanfic xDDD **

**NinLun12 :Un gros merci :'D Y'a qu'ici que je peux faire ça, alors je savoure ;) Tous les suivant sont dans ce genre, tu vas être servie xD **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

***~ 4 Décembre ~***

_Ce qu'il s'est passé dans la tête d'Ariana quand Albus et Grindewald se battaient :_

« Je t'assure Dumbledore, nous sommes tombés et c'est comme ça que nous nous sommes embrassé ! Il n'y a rien entre Grindewald et moi ! Bon à part une fois au chalet où- #404 ERROR »

***~ 4 Décembre ~***

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Voilà. Vous savez la vérité. Ça mérite bien une review, non ? xD**

**Gros bisous et à demain, Vaurienne ;)**


	5. 5 Décembre

**Bonjouuur Tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? :'D Meri vraiment à toutes pour les reviews ! J'aimerais vous remercier plus amplement, mais ce soir c'est Bagdad à la maison, d'où le retard, et il me reste encore un Drabble à écrire xD**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

***~ 5 Décembre ~***

Ce qu'il se passe dans la tête d'Harry quand il apprend que Dumbledore était gay. Et amoureux de Grindewald.

« Oh mon Dieu … Je le savais que c'était pas normal que ses bonbons au citron m'endorment ! Je crois que je vais vomir ... »

***~ 5 Décembre ~***

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Une nouvelle vérité vous est révélée ... je sais c'est dur à entendre ...**

**Review ? :P**

**Bisous ;P Vaurienne ;)**


	6. 6 Décembre

Hello tout le monde ! Prêts pour cette sixième journée ?

Nyimphadora : Entre Dumbledore et ses bonbons et Rogue avec ses potions, je me demande lequel des deux peut être le pire xD S'ils s'allient, Harry à intérêt à protéger son cul xD

Lilou : Je crois qu'il s'est de nouveau endormi, du coup il t'entend pas ... DUMBLEDORE SORS DE CETTE CHAMBRE !

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

***~ 6 Décembre ~***

Ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Fumsec quand il soigne Harry dans la chambre des secrets :

«Woaw ! Je suis trop fort, j'ai évité à Harry Potter d'une mort certaine en guérissant cette plaie d'où suppurait du venin de Basilic capable même de détruire un Horcruxe si je le laissais agir un peu plus longtemps! Je m'aime. » :3

***~ 6 Décembre ~***

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Alors ? Ça mérite une review (tous en coeur : NON. En plus tu racontes que de la merde.) T^T

N'hésitez pas à passer sur mon blog en tapant vaurienne eklablog sur google et à lire mes drabbles sur le couple Drarry dans mes stories ;)

Gros poutoux baveux, Vaurienne :)


	7. 7 Décembre

Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous avez bien dormi ? :'D

xXdry et Tinkerbell : Merci mon Dieu pour avoir comprit la référence xD

Nyimphadora : Ahah merci xD Perso ça m'a fait tilt quand j'ai su que Harry était un Horcruxe xD Je ne pense pas être la seule à m'être posé la question, mais je n'ai vu ma réponse nul part dans les interviews x)

Brigitte : Un être de feu avec les Malfoys ? Naaaaaaaan xD

melysen : Merci beaucoup ;) J'espère que du coup tu aimeras aussi celui d'aujourd'hui ;)

Lilou : Je pense qu'on l'est tous xD Heureuse de pouvoir te faire patienter, perso j'en peux déjà plus xDD

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

***~ 7 Décembre ~***

Ce qu'il s'est passé dans la tête d'Harry quand il délivre le serpent.

« Oh mon Dieu je viens de lâcher un boa constrictor dans la foule ! Mais c'est ... TROP COOL ! »

« Je deviendrais plus tard l'animal de compagnie de ton ennemi juré tsss tsss. Mais merci quand même, tsss tsss. »

***~ 7 Décembre ~***

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Tellement que vous me laissez une review ? xD *puppy eyes no justsu !*

Allez, à demain !


	8. 8 Décembre

Holaaa !

melysen : Eheh, et oui, c'est triste hein ? Vive la reconnaissance quoi xD

Charlie3216 : Merci ^_^ Si on pense les mêmes conneries on va bien s'entendre xD

Brigitte : J'suis d'accord, perso on me libère je voue un culte au gars. Et après je le bouffe parce que j'ai faim. Mais APRES.

Lilou : Voilà donc ma mission, je dois vous révéler la vérité ... *prend un pose like superman* tatatatataaaam !

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

***~ 8 Décembre ~***

Ce qu'il se passe dans la tête d'Harry quand il veut draguer Ginny.

« J'aimerais mettre mon basilic dans ta chambre des secrets gihihihi ... »

Et ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Draco quand il insulte Harry :

« Laisse-moi mettre mon dragon dans ton antre, gihihihihihi »

Voilà. Morale : Les garçons sont tous des obsédés sexuels.

***~ 8 Décembre ~***

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Alouuurs ? Review ? :P

A demain, Vaurienne ;)


	9. 9 Décembre

Hey tout le monde ! Comment a été votre journée ?

Franchement, merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait juste hyper plaisir !

Brigitte : Ça sent le vécu xD

Lilou : Perverse, va. xD

Charliee3216 : Mais non voyons, Draco est un noble ... (Aherm. xD)

Matsuyama : Wooow, avalanche de review xD Merci beaucoup ! (Oui vanne usée de chez usée, mais je l'aime bien xD)

Audrey917000 : Heureuse de te faire rire ;)

Xxdry : Et oui ...

melysen : je suis sûr qu'il pense à essayer de voir si leur deux sangs froids de serpent peuvent se réchauffer xD

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

***~ 9 Décembre ~***

Ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Tom Jedusor quand il parle à Ginny à travers le journal :

« Oh mais ferme TA PUTAIN DE GRANDE BOUCHE ! Je m'en fous comme de a première couche des différentes teintes des yeux d'Har-_Oh oui, comme je te comprends, ma chère Ginny …_

_Morale de l'histoire : Il ne faut pas faire chier Tommy, sinon il vous fera bouffer par un serpent. Après vous avoir vidé de votre énergie vitale. Mais sinon il est mignon._

***~ 9 Décembre ~***

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

C'est comme, vous avez déjà vu un photo de Staline jeune ? Parce que vraiment, y'a de la perte xD

Brefouille, review ? *^*

(Vous pouvez aussi visiter mon log en tapant vaurienne eklablog sur google ! Alleeeeez viiiiiens, on est biiiiiien !)


	10. 10 Décembre

Salutations ! On est le 10 ! (Genius.)

Lilou : T'as le droit de te répéter, t'inquiètes xD Merci ;)

Charliee3216 : Oui, en vrai Voldy est une vraie commère, il adore entendre les histoires de cœur et s'imaginer des choses improbables. Comme nous en fait x)

melysen : Pour les cadeaux x) Et elle aurait peut-être évité de se faire possédé et se faire quasi-tuer x)

Matsuyama : Oh bah oui, tant qu'à faire x") Je crouuuuuule sous l'avalaaaaanche x)

Audrey917000 : C'est tellement ça xD En même temps, quand il était jeune, a part sa coupe hein ... :3 Comme Staline tient ! xD

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

***~ 10 Décembre ~***

Ce qu'il se passe dans la tête d'Hagrid lorsqu'il dissimule sa baguette.

« Et voilà ! Jamais personne n'auras de doutes en me voyant avec ce parapluie rose tout le long de l'année ! Merveilleux Hagrid, merveilleux ! »

_Non mais sérieusement, vous imaginer la réaction des gens qui croisent un demi-géant interdit de baguette magique dans la rue en plein été et qui se balade avec un parapluie ?! _

***~ 10 Décembre ~***

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Alours ? C'était bien ? Ça mérite une review ? x)**

**Brefouille, si vous voulez vous pouvez passer sur mon blog en tapant vaurienne eklablog ;) (On a comprit, je sais xD)**

**Bisous et à demain ;)**

**Vaurienne :) **


	11. 11 Décembre

**Hello tout le monde ! Plus que deux semaines ! :'DD**

**Lilou : Hagrid a toujours eu une part de féminité étant petit. xD**

**NinLun12 : Eheh merci ! Moi j'dis, Hagrid fait souvent seul dans sa cabane une reproduction du clip Umbrella de Rihanna. Avec les talons et les collants. #enfancedétruite (Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu as tout a fait le droit de ne pas reviwer xD)**

**Charliee3216 : C'est Hagrid quoi xD**

**melysen : Des poux ... Oo' xD Merci de m'avoir fait rire x)**

**Matsuyama : Oui, voilà, on lui en veut pas x)**

**Brigitte : Ouais m'enfin attends, imagine si il l'utilise à l'intérieur ? xD Un crayon c'est déjà plus discret x)**

**Volcane : Heeeeey Te voilà toi ! xD Merci beaucoup ;) Le 6 je l'aime aussi beaucoup xD**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

***~ 11 Décembre ~***

Ce qu'il s'est passé dans le tête de Voldy toutes les fois où il a eu l'occasion de tuer Harry :

« Discuter avec lui, parader devant lui, expliquer l'ordre de mon nom, le posséder pour lui dire des choses pas gentilles au lieu de le tuer d'un coup de baguette … Le plan PAR-FAIT ! Brillant Tom, Brillant ! »

_On t'en veut pas Voldy, on t'en veut pas ..._

***~ 11 Décembre ~***

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

...

**Voili voilou ! C'était cool ? Une chtite review ? :'D**

Sinon vous pouvez taper vaurienne eklablog sur google, vous verrez, ça va être top.

**Gros bisous et à demain !**

**Vaurienne :)**


	12. 12 Décembre

**Hey ! Comment ça va ?**

**Brigitte : Coucou du coup xD**

**Lilou : Exactement x)**

**Matsuyama : T'as tout compris ! Même quand il essaye de le tuer, il y arrive pas, c'te grosse merde xD**

**melysen : Oh mon Dieu tu es ignoble xD Perverse va x) Et puis Ginny chut hein x)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

***~ 12 Décembre ~***

* * *

><p>Ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Dumbledore quand il doit parler à Harry.<p>

« Alors, hum, tes parents sont morts et ne reviendrons jamais. Il n'y aucun moyen de les ramener. Enfin si, y'a bien le retourneur de temps, mais on s'en sert pour Buck, alors tu penses bien ... »

_Non mais franchement ?_

* * *

><p><strong>*~ 12 Décembre ~*<strong>

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Bon bah voilà ! Vous pouvez reviewer pour me remercier ou encore passer sur mon blog en tapant vaurienne eklablog, rien de me ferait plus plaisir !**

**Bisous et à demain,**

**Vaurienne :)**


	13. 13 Décembre

Hello tout le monde ! Prêtes pour le 13 ?

A présent, je ferais les RAR par messages, pour ne pas prendre tout le chapitre x) Sauf pour les guest !

Donc, Volcane : C'est clair, c'est moins chiant, un bout de viande et basta !

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

***~ 13 Décembre ~***

Ce qui se passe dans la tête d'Harry lorsqu'il voit Draco pleurer.

« Oh my god … SO KAWAII *^* »

_Harry Potter, un garçon comme les autres ..._

***~ 13 Décembre ~***

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Voilà ! Reviews ? ^-^**

**A demain !**


	14. 14 Décembre

**Attention ce qui va suivre est pour la PLUS grosse ABERRATION de tout Harry Potter ! Y'a du lourd, du très lourd.**

**(Mais d'abord, les reviews :3)**

**Lilou : Ouais, un visage tartiné de larme toute rouge avec le reniflements et tout, moi aussi je fond xD**

**Charliee3216 : :fanboy mode activated: KISS ME SENPAIIII !**

**RoxanneForYou : Hihi, merci de ta review :'D **

**Brigitte : J'enlace mon ordinateur à chaque fois que je vois la scène. Je crois que je vais mal. **

**melysen : Je demande réparation ! (Ouij'ai vu, je t'ai renvoyé un message d'ailleurs ^-^)**

**Volcane : xD Nabilla, sooooors de ce cooooooprs !**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

***~ 14 Décembre ~***

* * *

><p>Ce qu'il se passe dans la tête du père d'Hagrid quand il pense que forniquer avec une géante est une bonne idée :<p>

« Je ne suis absolument pas BOURRÉ ! Yep ! Vouloir mettre son pénis de 15 CENTIMETRES dans un gouffre de 15 METRE est le rêve de tout homme ! »

_Morale : Juste, Merde quoi, imaginez la scène ... _

* * *

><p><strong>*~ 14 Décembre ~*<strong>

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Voilà voilà ... review ? A demaiiiiin !**


	15. 15 Décembre

Hey ! Ça va ?

Désolée mais uniquement pour ce soir, y'aura pas de RAR ! J'ai juste pas du tout le temps xD

Enjoy it !

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

***~ 15 Décembre ~***

* * *

><p>Ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Dumbledore quand il entend Harry parler fourchelangue avec un serpent<p>

« Il faudrait que je lui avoue que je comprends le fourchelangue … Oh ! Woaw ! Je pensais pas qu'Harry était zoophile ... »

_Morale de l'histoire : Oui, Harry a toujours su qu'un serpent a deux pénis ..._

* * *

><p><strong>*~ 15 Décembre ~*<strong>

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Chtite review ? :'D

A demain !


	16. 16 Décembre

**Heeeeeeeey ! **

**Lilou : Il me semble bien que oui :3 **

**Charliee3216 : Il ne serait pas ce qu'il est sans ça ;)**

**Audrey917000 : Eh oui ! Avec le calendrier, on apprend, on s'amusant ! xD **

**Matsuyama : Ah bon ... ? x') Pense à Crockdur, son regard de braise ... **

**Brigitte : Eheh, c'est Draco qui doit être jaloux hein xD**

**xXdry : Merci pour toutes reviewenettes, ça fait chaud au coeur ;)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

***~ 16 Décembre ~***

* * *

><p>Ce qu'il s'est passé dans la tête de la mère de Dumbledore quand elle a accouché.<p>

« Il s'appellera Albus Brian Wulfrick Perceval Dumbledore ! Personne ne saura exactement l'ordre de ses prénoms et il plongera ainsi le monde dans le chaos ! Brillant Kendra, brillant ! »

_Morale de l'histoire : Je ... Ouais nan, aucune explication._

* * *

><p><strong>*~ 16 Décembre ~*<strong>

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Un pitite review ? :'D (Sinon vous pouvez voir mon blog en tapant vaurienne eklablog ... mais bon.)**

**A demaiiiiin ! ;'D**


	17. 17 Décembre

**Heeey !**

**Brigitte : Non je crois pas x) Tu vois, le chaos je disais ! x)**

**Charlie : Best mom ever.**

**Lilou : Elle l'a cherché au fond de ses entrailles xD**

**Matsuyama : C'est un complot !/o\ (ceci est les illuminati.)**

**Ninlun12 : xD Merci xD Merci beaucoup xD**

**Volcane : Allez, t'as toutes la vacances pour ça xD**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

***~ 17 Décembre ~***

* * *

><p>Ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Dumbledore lorsqu'il annonce les règles de Poudlard.<p>

« Les interdire de la Forêt interdite mais y faire leurs punitions pour réduire les dépenses cette année. Brillant Albus, brillant. »

_Morale de l'histoire : Oui, Dumbledore est un bâtard. Merci. *clapclapclap*_

* * *

><p><strong>*~ 17 Décembre ~*<strong>

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Alours ? Une petite review ? :'D**

**A demaiiin !**


	18. 18 Décembre

**Heeeeey ! je vais vous dire un secret : Dans une semaine c'est Noël ! Je sais, incroyable !**

**Volcane : Je pense que Harry Potter est une oeuvre dénuée de logique xD (Roh tout de suite :'D xD)**

**Brigitte : Le coquinou !**

**Charliee3216 : Tu m'as tuée avec ton "bande de petits couillons" xDDDD Mais c'est tellement ça ! Comme "Je vais chercher un truc top secret pour Poudlard. N'en parle à PERSONNE." Le gamin il a 11 ans, bien sûr qu'il va tout raconter xD**

**Lilou : Les bonbons aux citrons, certainement ... x)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

***~ 18 Décembre ~***

* * *

><p>Ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Minerva quand Harry récupère le rappeltout de Neville.<p>

« Nom d'un pamplemousse ! Cet enfant de 11 ans à l'air parfait pour être attrapeur ! Je vais lui faire participer à un sport extrêmement dangereux qui a causé des morts et tellement de blessés handicapés à vie ! Après tout à 11 ans on est agile pour éviter les balles mortelles... »

_Morale de l'histoire : Au même titre que le citron, le pamplemousse à tendance à acidifier le cerveau ... _

_Aidez-nous à sauver des tas de vie. La prévention est le premier pas vers la guérison._

_Merci._

_#associationdesacidulé ._

* * *

><p><strong>*~ 18 Décembre ~*<strong>

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Aurais-je l'espoir fou d'atteindre les cent reviews, chèr(es) ami(e)s ? x') C'est Noël, soyons fouuuuu !**

**A demaiiiin !**

**Bisous ;)**


	19. 19 Décembre

**Helloooo tout le monde ! Un gros merci, on a dépassé les 100 reviews hier ! J'VOUS AIME PUTAIN. **

**Volcane : J'en ai mangé ce midi tient xD J'adore son acidité :3**

**Lilou : Tellement d'accord avec toi ! Pas loin de mon lycée, y'a une rue Poulard, à chaque fois j'me dis "aaaah, si seulement .." x)**

**Charliee3216 : Avec le petit "Bitch." x') C'est parfaiiit ! xD**

**Audrey917000 : C'est dingue, t'as la même expression qu'une copine à moi xD Merci beaucoup :'D xD**

**melysen : Comme je te comprends, moi pendant les vacances ça va être révision d'oral blanc x) Merci de ton soutiens ! Rejoignez le mouvement ! xD**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

***~ 19 Décembre ~***

* * *

><p>Ce qu'il se passe dans la tête d'Harry quand on lui dit qu'à Poudlard, une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui la désire<p>

« Erf, justement, là j'aurais genre _vraiment_ besoin de PQ ... »

_Morale de l'histoire : Si un jour sans le PQ tu te promènes, dans la merde tu te traînes._

* * *

><p><strong>*~ 19 Décembre ~*<strong>

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**C'est sur cette pensée philosophique que je vous laisse xD**

**Un review ? ;'D**

**Sinon vous pouvez aussi passer sur mon blog en tapant vaurienne eklablog dans google, c'est tout mignon et y'a la déco de noël :3**

**Bisous et à demaiiin !**

**#associationdesacidulés**


	20. 20 Décembre

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey ! **

**Volcane : Ouah, c'était hard ça xDDD Tu vas plutôt te coller une réput' de scato xD Ouaip, La Fontaine, Rousseau, Montesquieu et tout le trimblabla n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! xD Attention ! là est toute la fourberie ! C'est la rue POULARD ! A CHAQUE fois, CHAQUE, j'ai le petit battement en mode *owiiii* quand je la vois, et puis je réalise :'( Mon lycée se trouve dans une contrée lointaine, près d'un culture de pamplemousse ._. xD**

**Lilou : Allez, on s'fait une petite bouillabaisse en même temps ? On s'enjaille ! Alleeeez ! xD **

**melysen : Fin bon face à Voldy, je suis pas sûre de l'efficacité du PQ xD Moi je verrais bien Dumbu observer ses élèves avec sa pensine tu vois ? xD Faisons de cette morale notre hymne !**

**majamaja : Hey ! Bienvenudo ! Merci pour ta review xD Pour trouver l'inspiration, j'ai juste à me souvenir de toutes les fois où je me sis foutue devant le dvd et que je me suis dit "Eh mais eh ! attends là ! Pause ! raaaaaah !" x) Merci à toi !**

**Charlie3216 : "Allez, bonne chiasse !" xDD**

**Brigitte : Ho ho ho ! (c'pour aller avec le thème, tu saisis ? xD)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

***~ 20 Décembre ~***

* * *

><p>Ce qu'il se passe dans la tête d'Harry quand il reçoit de la felix felicis et apprend à en faire.<p>

« Je sais faire de la Felix Felicis, qui m'apportera énormément de chance dans tout ce que j'entreprends. Oh ! Et pourquoi n'en ferais-je pas une autre en la mettant de côté pour le moment où je me battrais contre Voldemort ? … Boah, si PERSONNE ne l'a fait avant, je vais pas le faire … Dumbledore y aurait pensé. »

_Morale de l'histoire : Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, la saga aurait tenu en un tome. Voir moins. Donc n'écoutez pas mes bêtises._

* * *

><p><strong>*~ 20 Décembre ~*<strong>

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Et voilà ! J'ai la flemme de réclamer, à demain xD**

**#associationdesacidulés**


	21. 21 Décembre

**Heeeeeeeey ! Ça farte ? (Enterrez-moi ;_;)**

**Volcane : OMG tu m'as tuée xD Mais euh sinon j'suis gentille hein. Mwahaha ! Erf ._. xD Schyzo la fille xD Merci ! :'D**

**Charliee3216 : OMG c'est tellement ça xD Même en l'ayant il aurait trouvé le moyen de se foutre dans la merde xD**

**Adrey917000 : Mais tellement ! C'est comme la Mandragore, dont le cri est mortel, tu fous ça au beau milieu de champs de bataille à Poudlard, tu donnes des boules quies à tous les alliés et hop, problème régler, aucune perte. Enfin bon, on m'écoute jamais. xD**

**Lilou : ouais mais bon, du coup on aura moins de matière pour les drarry xD**

**Brigitte : Enfin bon à ce stade c'est que de la bêtise xD**

**Xdry : Merci pour tes reviews ! C'est rafraîchissant ! :)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

***~ 21 Décembre ~***

* * *

><p>Ce qu'il se passe dans la tête d'Harry quand Rogue lui demande où il peut trouver un bézoard :<p>

« Dans votre cul, professeur. »

_Morale de l'histoire : Arrêtez avec cette expression, c'est pas drôle. D'où est-ce qu'elle vient d'ailleurs ?_

* * *

><p><strong>*~ 21 Décembre ~*<strong>

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Oui, je l'ai fait :'D**

**Une review ? :'D Plus que quatre jours à attendre :'DDDDD**

**A demain !**


	22. 22 Décembre

**Hum, coucou ? x)**

**Désolée pour le retard, j'ai été prise dans un zouk phénoménal au beau milieu de mon salon.**

**BREF !**

**NinLun12 : Crois-moi, on veut pas savoir xD Ton père est trop un sadique oo' (Dixit la fille qui a emballé fifa15 devant son frère xD) Vaurienne qui a la flemme de faire une graaaande phrase x)**

**Volcane : OMG, c'est tellement dégueulasse xD (Mais j'avoue que le Nimbus 2000 fait un peu nom de vibro :3) T'as oubliée sado-maso je crois xD**

**Charliee3216 : Avec le regard désespéré d'Hermione xD**

**Brigitte : On sent l'expérience xD**

**Matsuyama : Parce que c'est un chèvre. Et qu'une chèvre ça fait juste du lait et ... non rien. **

**Lilou : Genre : "Ouuuuuuuh ! Bézoard surprise !" xD**

**melysen : Sûrement xD Va falloir que j'aille me renseigner ;) Moi j'ai finis avec mon père ce soir. Une putain de TORTUE ! **

**Audrey91700 : Lachez les boooooombes ! **

**majamaja : Ouiiiiii, enfin ! J'ai tellement hâte :3333**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

***~ 22 Décembre ~***

* * *

><p>Ce qu'il se passe dans la tête d'Harry lorsqu'il est désigné comme champion du Tournois :<p>

« Bah tiens, comme par hasard, c'est Harry Potter ! Ça pouvait pas être, je sais pas, Albert Pouivet ?! Et oooh oui bien sûr ! Il y a eu des morts ! Ça suffisait pas le Quidditch ?! »

_Morale de l'histoire : Je tiens à m'excuser à tous les Albert Pouivet de France._

* * *

><p><strong>*~ 22 Décembre ~*<strong>

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Et wuaaaaala ! Une review ? :'D**

**#associationdesacidulés**


	23. 23 Décembre

**Hey ! Je sais que vous êtes triste, je le suis aussi, mais c'est le- AH mais non, il en reste un, ahah.**

**Lilou: Ou bien c'est juste le lucky boy par excellence x)**

**Charliee3216 : Tu m'as tuée xDDDD "Euuuh les gars vous savez mettre des supo ?" "Ouais c'est bon j'arrive ! Alors, tu vois, faut mettre le bout rond en premier et ..." brr xD**

**Melysen : Tu viens subtilement de me rappeler que j'ai un exposé sur Mme Bovary à faire xD T'as confondu Torture et Tortue xD Mais je te rejoins, c'est une torture pour mon portefeuille xD**

**majamaja : C'est ça qu'est horrible avec lui, c'est qu'il a pas le choix x) Moi aussi je suis triste, mais je rebondirais bien sur quelque chose ! * ;) ;) ;) ;) ***

**lisi : Hey ! Merci beaucoup, c'est trop mognon ^^ Gris bisous à vous deux ! Gros zoubis bien baveux dégueu de ta tante en rouge à lèvre !**

**Volcane : (Je crois que tu as oublié Mimie Mathy) Je ne nie pas le fait que je suis une grosse perverse :3333 Han mais t'es grave ! Surtout que c'est du pipi de chat ce que je fais xD Ceci dit ça me fait grave plaisir :3 Tu peux pas savoir à quel point, pendant un an j'avais arrêté d'écrire, parce que j'étais vraiment mal, y'avais plein de problèmes chez moi, et puis j'ai recommencé et tous les matins je me réveille heureuse ! C'est super con à dire, mais moi c'est vos reviews ma drogue, à chaque fois je suis genre "Haaaaan c'est trop chouuuuuu !" Ça me fait sourire bêtement, voir même pleurer, tellement je me sens bien grâce aux écrits et à vous, comme là maintenant #hyperémotiveenfoooorce ! **

**Franchement, merci beaucoup, ça me touche en plein coeur.**

**Pour le mariage, voit ça avec le père xDDDDD**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

***~ 23 Décembre ~***

* * *

><p>Ce qu'il s'est passé dans la tête de Dumbledore quand il a déposé Harry chez les Dursley.<p>

« Cet enfant à l'avenir du monde entre ses mains. Bon, je vais le mettre ici, dans cette famille qui a pour plus grandes horreurs la magie et les Potter, on verra bien ce qu'il se passe .. Bon ! Allons boire un coup maintenant ! »

_Morale de l'histoire : L'alcool, c'est mal. Parlons-en. _

* * *

><p><strong>*~ 23 Décembre ~*<strong>

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Et voilà. Ça sent la fin et croyez-moi ça me rend aussi triste que vous ! Mais je serais toujours làààà !**

**Vers l'infini et au-delààààààààààà ! **


	24. 24 Décembre - CHAMPAAAAAGNE !

**Heeeeey ! Ça va tout le monde ? **

**Ce soir, c'est le grand soir, la dernière petite case de notre calendrier de l'avent à nous, petits potterheads. C'est douloureux, je sais, ça l'est pour moi aussi ! Du coup, j'ai mit les bouchées double ce soir ! **

**NinLun12 : Oh, tu m'as vexée ! Je suis saine d'esprit voyons ! La drogue et l'alcool sont mes amies, je leur ai payé un café cette aprem :3 Et oui, c'est la dure réalité, on se retrouve l'année prochaine !**

**Volcane : Mais tellement ! xD Pour avoir goûté, c'est ... Dé... GUEULASSE PUTAIN ! (Moi j'ai 18 ans ... dans ma tête on va dire xD) Et oui, il va mourir, comme ça, c'est triste hein ?**

**Lilou : Alors avec l'alcool le mélange est ... xD**

**Charliee3216 : Je sens comme un ressentiment dans ta voix ... Non ? xD**

**Audrey917000 : Bin oui, je suis triste aussi :/**

**Allez, haut les coeur ! Je vous remercie tellement pour m'avoir accompagné, c'était juste super ! **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

***~ 24 Décembre ~***

* * *

><p>Ce qu'il se passe dans la tête d'Harry quand il se rend compte qu'il a beaucoup, beaucoup, d'argent.<p>

« Yay, fuck you Dursley ! »

_Morale de l'histoire : Thug life._

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

Ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Fred et George lorsqu'ils voient Peter Petigrow dormir tous les soirs aux côtés de Ron sur la carte des Maraudeurs.

« Bah, on te juge pas frère ! »

_Morale de l'histoire : On aurait pu le tuer **tellement** de fois ..._

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

Ce qu'il se passe dans la tête d'Harry quand il voit Voldemort pour la première fois

« Le lord Noir ? Tu te fous de moi ? Il est blanc comme un cul ! »

_Morale de l'histoire : L'habit ne fait pas le moine._

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

Ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Ron quand Harry dit qu'ils ont quelque chose que Voldemort n'a pas.

« Un nez ? »

_Morale de l'histoire : On cherche toujours qui a piqué le nez de Voldy._

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

Ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Ron quand on lui dit que les Détraqueurs se nourrissent d'âmes.

« Oh, bah c'est bon, j'suis roux. »

_Morale de l'histoire : Je décline toute responsabilité d'insulte contre les roux. Mais faut dire quand même ..._

***~ 24 Décembre ~***

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Et voilà, c'est vraiment la fin... Mais je ne meurs pas pour autant ! On se dit à l'année prochaine ! Merci à ceux qui me follow et qui ont mit en favorite, z'êtes top ;) **

**Bien sûr, les reviewers ont une place spéciale dans mon coeur, gros poutoux baveux dégeu à vous !**

**Passez tous un bon réveillon de Noël et de joyeuses fêtes ! En espérant que l'année qui viendra vous sera bénéfique !**

**Gros bisous à tous, J'vous aime fort fort fort ! **

**Vaurienne ;)**


End file.
